How You Got Here
by wittleblonde42
Summary: Post TDKR, Bruce's life with Selina, but some things are about to drastically change. Bruce looks back on moments that have brought him to where he is now. At times he wonders how things would've been different if he'd never met Selina, or if he had continued to be the batman and never faked his death.


Have you ever just thought about the actions that got you to where you are? If one thing had been done differently you wouldn't be where you are. You'd be somewhere else, maybe at home lounging in the library by yourself, always by yourself. Or I could be back at Gotham with Alfred, as the sounds of a party fill my halls and I stay in the shadows. Waiting for someone to bring a tray into the room for me. That's where it started. A cat burglar taking my mother's pearls, that's how I got here. Or is it the fact that I tracked her down to get the pearls back, is that how I got here? She started this, she kissed me after I took the pearls back, than ran off.

I looked down at the light blue scrubs resting on top of my jeans and shirt. Years after that kiss took place and this is where I am, in the hallway waiting to be called into a room. Waiting, waiting, waiting. My leg bounces up and down as I wait, my nerves make it move more. Nerves are something I hadn't experienced for a while, until she came around, worries. I wasn't worried about anything, I wasn't afraid of death or losing people. I had lost everything at one point in my life. And now waiting in the white hallway I'm worried to lose love again. There is a possibility that I may lose everything again, only this time there is more to lose.

It had already been three years since the day I saw Alfred in the restaurant. Three years since we acknowledged each other, not speaking a word, just silently knowing that the other was happy. Three years since I decided I needed Selina to stay around, since I realized I needed her. We both got out of what we were doing, free to be happy and do what we pleased. She got her clean slate and was no longer attached to Gotham. I found myself going through the moments that brought me here. The memories that led up to blue scrubs and white walls in a hospital hallway, waiting, worrying.

The day I pulled out my mother's wedding ring from the safe. The uncrackable safe that Selina once took my mother's pearls out of. I slipped into bed as she continued to sleep, sun shined on her back and chocolate brown hair covered the pillow. Her lips slightly parted as air was silently sucked in then blown out. I couldn't help but grin as I wrapped my arm around her and rested my head next to hers. The ring stayed in my hand, I lifted it to the sun and it sparkled. At one-time years ago my father bought this ring for my mother and asked her to be his wife, this ring led to my existence. Selina stirred next to me and she snuggled her body into me.

"That's beautiful," she said staring at the ring.

"It was my mother's."

"I saw it once before."

"When you took the pearls," I grinned, playing with the piece of jewelry, her cheeks turned a rosy red. "Do you think it'll fit your finger, love?"

"I don't know," she replied still keeping her eyes on the ring. I grabbed her left hand and slid it onto her ring finger, it fit like a charm. "It's beautiful," she whispered, "But it doesn't belong on that finger."

"What do you mean it doesn't belong on your finger?"

"You know exactly what I mean. That is an important finger."

"And that is an important ring, and you are an important women. The most important one in my life," I said turning towards her, her green eyes wouldn't leave mine.

"Bruce?" she breathed and her lips trembled.

"Will you be my Mrs. Wayne?" her hands grabbed my face and she pressed her lips against mine.

I grinned at the memory, the day I finally caught the cat for good. We went and got a marriage license, neither of us needed or wanted a wedding. We sent a few letters out telling our few loved ones what we had finally done. Two years went by and we traveled the world together. Experienced everything we could, say the oldest castles and the largest mountains. Selina always kept in contact with her sister Maggie, a phone call here and there. The two talked about the newest man Maggie had met and one day she spoke of a man named Robin, Selina told me that Robin was the one. She just knew Maggie had found her match. Occasionally Maggie would ask Selina to come back to New Jersey, to just stay in Gotham for a while. A short visit, but Selina always declined knowing that I couldn't go back.

Then this year it happened, the moment that led me here. I was outside in the garden in our small house, the house Selina wanted, in New York. The sky was cloudy yet ray of sun broke through the clouds, lighting the sky. Birds chirped as I sat in the sun reading the paper, Selina walked outside and sat herself on my lap. She grabbed the paper from my hands and put it on the floor, I placed my arms around her.

"Hello," he red lips beamed.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Wayne," I said kissing her lips chastely.

"I love it here," she said inhaling the crisp fall air.

"So do I."

"You don't mind having a small house? It's not too much of a change after living in a mansion your whole life?"

"Of course not, who needs numerous rooms when I have you? And there are three rooms, that's more than enough for two people."

"A room for us," she said kissing me.

"A library filled with books, enough to keep you deep in thought for many, many years," I said kissing her cheek.

"And then the third room."

"You're office," I said kissing her.

"I don't need an office anymore."

"So what would you like to turn your office into?"

"Maybe a nursery?"

"A nursery?" I questioned her, she bit her soft red lip and starred into my eyes. Her green eyes sparkled with a secret, a secret she finally wanted me to know.

"Well in seven months, we're gonna need a nursery…for the baby," she glowed, I pulled her into a kiss. I could feel her smile through the kiss, making me smile even wider.

That day led me to today. To the scheduled c-section the doctors said Selina would be needing. We woke up before the sun even rose this morning, she wouldn't stop smiling. I grabbed her bags and placed them in the car while she changed out of her pajamas. She walked towards the front door keeping the permanent smile on her face, her bright red lips called to me. I walked up to her and placed a kiss on her, resting my hands on the belly that would be gone within a few hours. She laughed and said, "I can't wait to have my belly out of the way when I kiss you."

"I like it," I said rubbing her stomach.

"You like the baby even more."

"There you are wrong, my dear. I already love that baby much more than I like your stomach," she grinned and kissed me once more. Then suddenly we were at the hospital, the doctors prepped Selina while I slid scrubs on top of my clothing. Maggie and her man friend were supposed to meet us at the hospital but traffic was making the drive a little longer, Selina reassured her sister that by the time she got here there would be a little niece or nephew to greet her. Next thing I knew I was sitting in an operation room holding Selina's hand. The doctors talked her through everything because we couldn't see anything. "You'll feel some pressure, Selina, you're almost done," the doctor said, then a cry broke the silence in the room. My babies first cry, my chest felt like it was going to burst with excitement. I leaned down and kissed Selina as the doctor spoke, "Congragulations Mr. and Mrs. Wayne, you've got yourself a baby girl." Selina's eyes twinkled at the news.

"We have a girl," she grinned, "A little girl."

"You did great, Selina." The doctor pulled me to the side and handed me a small pink bundle. My daughter didn't make a peep, she looked at me for a second and then went to sleep. I leaned down to show Selina our baby, she cried at the sight of her.

"Thank you, Bruce" she said staring at the baby, "She is perfect."

"No, thank you. You did all the work," The baby parted her lips as she slept, just like Selina always does, "I'm in love," I said to my wife.

"She's already got you wrapped around her finger," Selina said before her eyes closed, "I'm so tired."

"Then rest sweetheart," I said kissing her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Then it happened. The heart monitor flat lined and Selina stopped breathing. A nurse took the baby and someone pulled me out of the room. So now here I sit, waiting in the hospital, worrying about my wife.


End file.
